


Dance with Me into The Night

by white_tiger



Series: dragon age one shots [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Warrior Lavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Solas marches on Skyhold at the head of his forces, but this time not in war but in peace and to the arms of his heart once more. a peace called to bring low the veil and a chance to reunite with his heart. But is she hiding something from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lavellan kept vague on purpose so that if you want you can insert your own character into this story.

Dance with Me into The Night.

Solas stood at the head of his forces as they marched towards the gates of Skyhold where the inquisition and Dalish flags flew proudly in the mountain wind, his army marched relaxed as for once they were meeting the inquisition not in war but in peace. His Vhenan had sent a message to his forces saying that she had finished her work and was ready to allow Solas the use of her castle to take down the veil, many of his generals had told him it must be a trap to lure him out but he knew it was not as that was not his Vhenan’s way she preferred to meet in open conflict with her maul resting on her armored shoulders rather than use the cloak and dagger methods.

They saw the gates open as they approached and there standing like a goddess of old was his Vhenan, when they approached the gates entrance she along with the other advisors approached them. 

“Andaran atish’an MA Vhenan I am pleased you came, I had worried you would not.” Her voice was a soothing balm over his torn soul, he could hear the love in her voice and nearly wept at the sound. 

“I would never turn down a chance to end this with as little blood shed as possible Ma Vhenan.” He said bowing to his personal goddess, a soul unlike any he had ever encountered. 

Her brilliant smile at his words brought a matching smile to his own face. “Come you have much work to do before sunset if the feast is to take place on time!” With that she turned and walked away making them follow her being caught up in her pace already just as always.

Solas moved to her side to speak with her. “There is much preparations that my group will need to do it may take days to prepare.” 

“Oh that already taken care of, my own mages have been busy for a week now readying the tower top for the ritual they assure me that all that is left is the casting.” Solas was shocked but quickly recovered as he should have expected no less from her as she was always one step ahead of everyone else. 

The group reached the ritual site and his mages gazed in wonder as the site was set up better than they could ever hope for, Solas grinned at the site before turning to briefly kiss his Vhenan deeply. She was blushing when he pulled away and that made him smirk before he turned away to begin the ritual that would finally tear down his greatest work and greatest failure that were one and the same.  
Solas stood with his Sentinels watching the elves and humans dancing around the great hall with spirits fliting above their heads like living candles, a soft creak of a door opening to his right made him turn and what he saw caught his breath in a vice. There dressed in a gown that was clearly done in the design of the old elves fashion was his Vhenan with her styled in a fashion that framed her face. She approached him looking as if she was gliding instead of walking, as she drew close she nodded in greeting Abelas before turning face Solas locking eyes with him and spoke gently almost whispering to him. 

“Will you dance with me into the night Ma Fen’harel?” she said with a smirk eye twinkling with mischief, Solas wore his own smirk as he bowed low before offering his hand to her. 

He led her into the center of the dance floor just as a slow song began playing and they twirled together eyes never leaving each others, they danced in time with the music neither of the pair saying a word just enjoying the feel of each other in their arms for the first time in several weeks since their secret tryst while at the winter palace.

Solas basked in the after glow of a passionate night in the sheets, enjoying the warmth of his Vhenan in his arms as he started to drift into the fade her voice roused him. 

“Ma vhenan will you stay with me now?” he heard the slight worry in her voice and felt guilt over that. 

“Alway I will always be by your side! You were the one that used the relics to weaken and calm the veil across the world making it safe to lower, I can never leave MA Vhenan who went to such length to spare those she did not know.” He felt the smile against his chest be somehow she seemed more nervous now than ever. 

“What is wrong Ma Vhenan?” She tensed before looking up into his eyes and saw guilt there. 

“I am pregnant.” The words were barely whispered and Solas ran his magic over her form and sensed that tiny life nestled there with both his and hers aura mixed together to make its own. 

“I am sorry I should have used protection or gotten rid of it when I found out but I could not bare the thought of it as it was apart of you and you deserved a say in it but I could not tell you, I am sorry.” Solas stirred and gathered her tighter in his arms before whispering into her ear. 

“There is no need to be sorry Emma lath I am happy if you want to keep it then I will gladly help in anyway I can!” She cried at his words before kissing him deeply and began their night of passion all over again.


End file.
